Light And Dark Forbidden
by Tangleflame
Summary: Light from River and Dark from Shadow Must Stop the Shadowed Snake from Destroying the Clans But Light Beware The Storm And Dark Beware The Lilac
1. Chapter 1

Lightpaws pov

Just as I was about head back I spotted a mouse nibbling on a seed by the Shadowclan border. I stalked making sure I didn't make a sound that would alert the mouse. I pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. As I stood to walk back to camp something tackled me from behind. I looked up to see a russet tom standing over me. "Why are you stealing prey from Shadowclan?" The tom asked meanly. "I thought it was on our side of the border," I said scared that this tom was going to hurt me. "Typical Riverclan cats," He snarled in my face. I whimpered as he grabbed me by the scruff and carried me towards the Shadowclan camp. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded trying to sound tough. He growled and kept walking. I decided to keep quiet. My eyes widened when we entered the Shadowclan camp. Their leader Emberstar looked at me from where he sat next to a white she-cat. "Who is this, Strikeclaw?" Emberstar asked the russet tom looking at me. "A Riverclan kit that was stealing prey," Strikeclaw growled setting me down. "What's your name?" the white she-cat asked me. "I'm Lightpaw," I replied. "You look so young," She said looking at me. "Snowwish please take her to my den I will be there in a second," Emberstar told the whit she-cat. Snowwish flicked her tail for me to follow and I followed her to a cave in a boulder. "Where was your mentor when you were hunting?" Snowwish asked. "I don't know," I replied truthfully. She looked at me surprised. "I was just made an apprentice," I told her. She nodded. "Why did you steal prey?" She asked. "I didn't mean to, honestly," I stammered. She nodded; she had sympathy in her deep blue eyes. "Snowwish?" a voice called. "Yes Darkpaw?" She replied. The most handsome tom I'd ever seen in my life walked in the cave. "Aspentooth wants you and he told me to watch her," he said looking at me. She whispered something in his ear and left me and the handsome tom named Darkpaw alone.

Darkpaw's POV

"Hi," the beautiful silver she-cat said. "Hi," I replied. We stared at each other for a long time. Her indigo eyes were so beautiful. "I'm sorry Lightpaw but you have to stay here overnight," Snowwish said walking into the den. Lightpaw's face fell. "We'll take you back in the morning and meanwhile you can stay in the apprentices den," I meowed. Her eyes lit up and we walked back. I could feel Snowwish's eyes on my back. I took Lightpaw to the apprentice's den where Mintpaw, Shadowpaw, Featherpaw, and Snakepaw were talking. "What's _she_ doing here?" Snakepaw asked, hate glittering in his eyes. I heard Lightpaw gasp and back away. "She's only staying over night so be nice!" I hissed at Snakepaw. "Lightpaw?" a voice said sounding surprised. I turned to see Swipethorn staring at Lightpaw. Lightpaw gasped and started backing away growling. I was confused.

Lightpaw's POV

I backed away growling. It was already bad enough I was stuck in Shadowclan overnight but know to come face to face with _him_ was BAD. I looked at Darkpaw to see him looking at me confused. "Secrets don't stay hidden for long, do they Lightpaw?" Snakepaw hissed at me. "Snakepaw! You better shut your mouth before some one claws your face off!" The medicine cat named Equinoxpool snarled. I sighed in relief. My mother had mated with Swipethorn and she had my sister and me. When Swipethorn found out he mated with Dapplestorm to prove he was still loyal. Dapplestorm then had Snakepaw. My mother was so upset she killed Dapplestorm. Snakepaw then killed my sister for revenge. My mom had killed herself so I was being orphaned. Only a few cats knew about it and we had promised to keep it a secret. But Snakepaw hates me and promised to kill me too. Snakepaw went with Equinoxpool and Swipethorn. Darkpaw took me in the apprentice's den and made me a nest beside him. I lay down and he lay next to me. We lay there for a while until Darkpaw finally spoke.

Darkpaw's POV

"Lightpaw, look I like you a lot,'' I said hoping she liked me back. Her face brightened and licked my cheek purring. I purred and licked her nose. "Now I don't want you to leave," I whispered to her. "I'll be back," She promised before closing her eyes. I purred and closed my eyes too. I opened my eyes to see it was already morning. I yawned and prodded Lightpaw. She opened her sleepy eyes. "Its morning," I told her. She yawned and got to her feet. When she got up she looked around in fear until she realized where she was. I led her into the clearing where the patrol to take her back was gathering. We joined the patrol and started back to Riverclan territory. At the border Lightpaw looked a little sad. "Meet me here tomorrow night," I whispered in her ear. She winked at me and raced off into her territory.

Lightpaw's POV

I raced back to camp and burst through the reeds. "Lightpaw!" My foster mother Brambleheart yowled. I purred as she covered me in licks. I went and reported to Fishstar about what happened. At the end of the day I went to my nest and closed my eyes. Flashes of Darkpaw appeared.


	2. Alleigances

Riverclan:

Leader: Fishstar- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Flamestream- Ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Streamwater- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

App- Frecklepaw

Warriors:

Brambleheart- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Waterclaw- Light grey tom with blue eyes

Blacksky- Black tom with amber eyes

Whitesong- White tom with grey eyes

Echopool- Light brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

App- Grasspaw

Viperfang- Dark brown tom with orange eyes

App- Lightpaw

Mistclaw- Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

App- Riverpaw

Wildfur- Black and orange tom with green eyes

App- Mistypaw

Reedblaze- Black tom with green eyes

Brownfoot- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Frecklepaw- Brown tom with black flecks and green eyes

Grasspaw- Brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Lightpaw- Silver she-cat with indigo eyes

Riverpaw- Grey she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

Mistypaw- Gray she-cat with dark grey splotches and blue eyes

Queens:

Angelfur- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Blacksky's kits- Patchkit and Nightkit)

Dappledheart- Dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Viperfang's kit- Pebblekit)

Brightflower- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Wildfur's kits- Flowerkit and Charcoalkit)

Kits:

Patchkit- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Nightkit- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblekit- Brown tom with amber eyes

Flowerkit- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Charcoalkit- Black and ginger tom with green eyes

Elders:

Creekfeather- Long –furred silver she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Emberstar- Black and ginger tom with dark green eyes

Deputy: Strikeclaw- Russet tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Equinoxpool- Black tom with a white chest and soft blue eyes

Warriors:

Snowwish- White she-cat with light blue eyes

Aspentooth- Brown tom with amber eyes (Apprentice- Darkpaw)

Swipethorn- Ginger tom with big green eyes

Thornstrike- Light brown tom with grey eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Dark grey tom with

Mintpaw- Light grey she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes

Featherpaw- Silvery gray she-cat with a feathery tail and blue eyes

Shadowpaw- Black tom

Snakepaw- Ginger brown tom with light green eyes

Lilacpaw- Cream she-cat with piercing light orange eyes

Windclan

Leader: Harestar- Brown tom with long legs and amber eyes

Deputy: Flightbreeze: Gray she-cat with dark gray eyes

Medicine cat: Gorsemint: Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Thunderclan

Leader: Mudstar- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Featherleaf- Silver she-cat with a long feathery tail and azure eyes

Medicine cat: Moonleaf- Silver she-cat with a long tail and light blue eyes


End file.
